Ovarian Fortitude
by sheerakay
Summary: Buffy, realizing she has been acting like a complete whiny baby, decides to grab life by the gonads. S/B, spoilers for season 6. This is my first fanfic, so be kind.
1. Default Chapter

OVARIAN FORTITUDE

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and ME own all these people. The thoughts are all mine though. 

Rating: R because I don't know where this story is going yet.

Distribution: If someone seriously wants to use this, just let me know. 

Story: This is how I think Buffy should behave. Buffy decides one day to take life by the gonads and live, instead of sitting around and pouting. (Thank God!)

Spoilers: Everything up to what we've seen so far. I don't think I'll be spoiling the end of season 6, but I won't swear to it.

CHAPTER 1 

It was the same thing everyday. Get up, go to work, slay, go home, and go to bed. At least when she was sleeping with Spike her life had a flicker of interest. Now the only interesting thing she saw was the variety of fashion no-nos the vamps had been sporting. Something had to give. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Last year, she could look in the mirror and see something attractive. But this girl in the mirror was an entirely different person. Her hair was stringy; she had dark circles under her eyes, and the grease from the Doublemeat Palace was doing nothing for her complexion. That was just her looks. Her personal life left something to be desired as well. "God," she said to herself, "could my life be anymore pathetic?" With that, she crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2         

            Buffy woke up begrudgingly to the sound of her alarm. She sighed. "Just another glamorous day in the life of Buffy, hamburger server." She got dressed and went downstairs.

            "Hey Buffy," said Willow, "How are you feeling? Not harboring any homicidal feelings this morning are we?"

            "Not anymore than usual." 

            "That's good. I'm glad the demon juice did its job. So, headed to work?"

            "Yeah, hey, could you tell Xander to come over tonight? I want to talk to you guys about something."

            "Sure," Willow replied, "It's not anything bad is it? Is there some new evil going down?"

            "Oh no, nothing like that. I just want to talk to you guys. I gotta go. Make sure Dawn gets to school will you?"

            "Sure, see you tonight."

            After Buffy walked out the door Dawn came down. "What's that all about? Is she okay?"

            Willow smiled. "I'm sure she just wants to apologize, you know, for almost killing us and everything. How you getting to school?"

            "Janice's mom is taking us. I better motor or her mom will freak. See you later." Dawn went back upstairs. Willow sighed. Buffy had been acting weird before she the demon infected her. Willow hoped the meeting was nothing, but she was worried. She picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number. Hopefully she'd catch him before he left for work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            Buffy felt tense. It's a shame that I have to waste all this tension on fast food instead of demons, she thought to herself. She wished she didn't have to call that meeting tonight. She needed some money though, and she was sure that if Willow couldn't help, that Xander would. The bills were piling up, and someone had to help her. She arrived at the Doublemeat Palace and decided to put that behind her and try to focus on something else, anything else. 

            A few hours later, and Buffy was feeling exhausted. Only four more hours to go. Someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. 

            "Excuse me miss, but I asked for no tomatoes, and my burger has tomatoes."

            "I'm sorry sir, let me get you another one."

            "No, I want to talk to your manager." Buffy nodded and fetched the manager. She had a bad feeling about this. 

            The manager walked up to the counter. "Can I help you with something sir?"

            "Yes, I asked for no tomatoes on this burger, and it has tomatoes. Then I tried to tell your employee about it, but she was so busy daydreaming about her boyfriend that she didn't hear me. When I finally got her attention she was rude."

            Buffy stared at him incredulously. Why was this dude lying? "I was not rude! I offered to get you another burger! You are lying." Well that pushed the old man over the edge.

            "Have you ever heard the phrase the customer is always right? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I want to file a complaint on this girl."

            The manager glared at Buffy. "Buffy, you can go to my office and wait for me there. I'm writing you up." The old man smiled. 

            That was the final straw. Buffy looked at the two men. "Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? I may be working for minimum wage, but I'm still a person! Plus, I could totally kick your ass! But for now why don't you take those tomatoes and shove them up it. I quit! I'm too good for this place anyway." Then a brilliant thought ran through Buffy's mind.  She grabbed the microphone the cashiers used. "Attention Doublemeat consumers. You are not eating real meat. You are eating some freaky chemical crap. Plus, roaches are rampant. Have a nice day." With that, Buffy flipped the manager off, and stormed out the door.

            "Man I feel great! That's the funniest thing I've done in a long time. What should I do next?" A smile spread across Buffy's face. She knew exactly where she should go next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4         

            The door of the crypt flew open. "Bloody hell Slayer, I don't fancy working on my tan today!" Spike snarled. "What's the matter? Did I do something to you in your dreams and now you want to pummel me for it?" He stopped. "Nothing's wrong with the bit, is there?"

            "No Spike, everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you."

            "Talk to me? Are you feeling ill? Since when do you want to talk to me? I'm evil, remember?"

            "Spike, shut up! I quit today!"

            Spike's jaw dropped. "You quit! Good for you! I told you you were better than that place."

            "I know I should have listened to you. You were right. I wanted to talk to you about something else though."

            Spike raised his eyebrow. "Now this sounds interesting."

            "I'm tired of feeling like shit all the time, Spike. I lie to my friends, and I sit around and mope. I've done some thinking and I want to change all that. I know I dumped you and everything, but I'd really like to try things with you again. But this time I'll tell everyone about us."

            Spike sat for a minute, and then let a cigarette. "Everyone, she says. What about the puffy whelp?"

            Buffy looked confused. "Angel?" she asked. "I don't really think my love life is any of his business now."

            Spike rolled his eyes. "Not the poof, love, Xander."

            "Oh him, yeah him too. They'll just have to deal with it."

            "When are you going to tell them?" 

            "Well, we're having a Scooby meeting tonight, I guess I'll tell them then. You want to come with me or would you rather stay here?"

            "What, and miss the look on the whelp's face? Not bloody likely. I'm going with you."

            "Good," said Buffy, "So I got a few hours to kill before I gotta go home. Want to do something?" She smiled seductively.

            "You know pet, I think I'm starting to rub off on you," he growled. And with that they headed for the bed.

  
  



	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Someone kind reminded me that Buffy blew up Spike's crypt, and therefore, Spike's bed. I can't believe I forgot that, so I apologize. Thank you Isabellec. So let's just pretend that Spike got a new bed.

            Buffy sighed, feeling nervous. She was finally ready to say some things to her friends that they would most definitely not appreciate. Plus, when they found out Spike was giving her the cold one they would most likely soil their britches. Spike looked at her. "Feeling nervous, pet? I know the slayer is not afraid of a chunky pansy and an ex-witch?" He scoffed. "By the way, what is up with Red? Is she for real with this magical-addiction rot?"

            "She's for real alright, Spike. Don't say anything to her about it. She's kinda sensitive about the whole subject."

            He glared at her. "I like Red, I always have. But if you expect me to be nice to that boy, you've got another thing coming."

            Buffy looked at him. "I don't expect you two to hug and be friends, but I do expect you to be nice. If he says anything to you I will take care of it. And if he won't shut up, I'll gag him."

            Spike grinned. "You're speaking my language, love. I'll try not to antagonize him, but if he starts something, he's toast. Well, as much toast as I can make him with this sodding chip in my head."

            "Okay then. Let's get this over with before I lose my nerve."

            Spike went to get the door. "Wait," Buffy said. He looked at her quizzically. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know I acted like a real bitch, and there's nothing I can do about it now, but I'm going to try to change."

            Spike walked back up to her and looked at her. "You know, slayer, just when I think I've got you figured out, you do something wholly unpredictable. Now let's get in there before I start feeling all touched and start touching you back."

            Buffy grinned at him and they both went into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed this. It makes my narcissistic heart warm. 

            Buffy walked in and saw that Willow, Dawn and Xander sitting and waiting. "Hey Buffy," said Xander. Then he saw Spike. "What the hell are you doing here?" Spike opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy answered first.

            "I asked him to come." Xander opened his mouth. "Xander, I didn't ask you to meet me here to fight with Spike. Do it on your own time." Spike smirked and Buffy gave him the eye. He quickly sat down and tried to wipe it off his face.

            "So what's the what? New evil, apocalypse, more hell gods?" Xander asked.

            "No, this is more about us, mostly. Look guys, I quit my job today."

            Willow's jaw dropped. "Buffy, I know that job sucked, but your bills are piling up, you've got to do something about it."

            Buffy glared at her. "That's what else I wanted to talk about. You guys dragged me out of heaven, then expect me to do everything and be everything. But hello! Human! I'm a vampire slayer, not a machine! You guys have not lifted a finger to help me. Xander, I understand you've had your finances tied up this year. But you, Willow, you live in my house, in my mom's room no less, and you do nothing to help with the bills. So you can either start helping me out or you can move back in with your parents. I can't afford to feed me, you, and Dawn."

            Willow's eyes teared up. "Buffy," she whimpered, "I've been through a lot this year with the magic, and Tara leaving, and school. I just don't know how I could find the time to do all that."

            Buffy looked at her friend. "Willow, I want to feel sorry for you, but everything that has happened to you is because of you. I'm not trying to be harsh those are the facts. Plus, I've been dead, so I win." 

            Willow nodded. "I understand Buffy, I'll see about getting a job too."

            Buffy smiled. "Are we cool?" The Wicca nodded. She walked up to Buffy and gave her a hug.

            Buffy hugged her back.  Xander stood up. "Are we done? Cause I'm in the need for some food."

            Buffy distinctly heard Spike cough in his hand. She could see that he was barely controlling his urge to say something in response. She glared at him. He winked at her and grinned. She smiled back. "Um…no Xander there's something else I need to tell you guys. About Spike and me. We're um…sorta…involved." Spike grinned even wider. The room was very quiet. Then Xander fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7         

            Xander woke up. "Man, you guys, I just had the craziest dream. Buffy was acting all wiggy, and she said she was-she was-God, I can't even say it. It's just gross and wrong and evil and demony and bad." He looked up and saw what had to be the most disturbing thing since Angel shirtless. It was Buffy and Spike making with the googly eyes. "Oh stop!" he screamed. "My eyes! They're burning! Spike and Buffy are doing really gross, undead things together." He looked at Willow. "Please Willow," he begged, "Tell me you fell off the magic wagon, and this is another spell. Or another universe. Like when Jonathan was all cool and stuff?" 

            Willow shook her head. She leaned into him and whispered, "It's true, Xand. And I think you better be nice to Buffy. She's very Xena-like today, y'know?"

            Xander stood up. "No, Buffy, this is wrong. This is even worse than Angel, and oh my God, I never thought I'd say that. Being with demons is wrong, and not to mention a little icky. This is just 'cause you're depressed. It's a phase. We'll help you get through this Buffy, just like we always have. Just please stop with the crazy-sleeping-with-vampires-cause-they're-dark-and-mysterious-thing. Didn't Angel almost killing everyone prove something to you? It never ends with the goodness. Only with the badness and people dead thing."

            Spike stood up. "That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit! If you don't hit him Buffy, I swear I will. Bugger the migraine, it'll be worth it." 

            Xander stood up too. "You just try it mister. I've been itching to punch you, and now I've got another good reason." Xander and Spike began circling each other.

            Buffy walked up to them. "Shut up and sit down. Both of you." She whispered to Spike, "Please behave yourself, and ignore him. Try thinking of something else. Something distracting, and if you're good, I'll be nicer to you later on. Capiche?" Spike sat down.

            Buffy walked up to Xander. "Look," she said, "I know this is hard for you to accept. But it's my life, and it's none of your damn business. Spike has a chip, remember? He can't hurt you guys." Buffy thought she better not tell them he could hurt her just yet. "I trust him. I don't think he'd hurt us if the chip came out. And if he ever did anything to break that trust, he knows I would break his spine. Besides, who are you to judge me, you hypocrite? Look at your love life. Beside Willow we've got a praying mantis, a mummy, Faith, Cordelia, and Anya.  And while two of those were human, they really weren't much different from the demons, now were they? To top it off, you spend years with Anya, leave her at the altar, and then expect her to still date you? I think you need to fix your own love life before you delve into mine. You don't have to love Spike, but you better learn to tolerate him. I don't want you picking on him anymore. Do you think it's fair to bully someone who can't even hit you? It's not, and I want it to stop. Now I've got to go pick up Dawn at Janice's. And then I have to patrol. Bye."

            Buffy got up. "Patrol?" Xander asked. "Are you sure you didn't mean screw? Are you the vampire slayer or layer, 'cause I can't tell the difference anymore."

            "That's it," Buffy said flatly. She walked up to Xander and punched him square in the face. He slumped to the floor. "I'm sorry, Will, he's just a little too macho tonight."

            "Oh no, it's cool, he kinda deserved it."

            "Are you okay with this?" Buffy asked.

            "I kinda always suspected," the witch answered, "You guys have just been together a lot lately. I don't know if I'm thrilled, but I'll manage." Willow walked up to Buffy and whispered, "You have to tell me all about it tomorrow, kay?"

            "Spike can hear you Willow."

            "Oh, I totally knew that. I just didn't want to wake Xander." Willow turned as red as her hair.

            "Hey Willow, you might want to call Tara and tell her about this."

            "Why?"

            "She sort of knows."

            "She does?" Spike and Willow asked at the same time.

            "Yeah. You're not mad at me are you Will?"  
            "No, this is great! Now I totally have an excuse to call her. Been trying to come up with one all day too. Plus, I think I'll need her help with Xander."

            "Okay, bye."

            "Bye."

            Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and walked out the door. "That was better than I thought it would be," she said. "Now we've just gotta tell Dawn. Oh God, you don't think she'll freak do you?"         

            Spike shook his head. "I don't think so, pet. Me and the Bit have been getting on quite well these days, y'know?"

            "I hope so. I can't take much more of this tonight."

            "Me either. So do we really have to patrol tonight, cause I had some other things in mind."

            "Well, just for a little while, 'til Xander clears. Then we go home."

            "Oooh, sex in the slayer's bed. Imagine that."

            "Yeah, and if you're good, I might even let you stay."  
            "I'm the Big Bad, baby. Good just doesn't suit me."

            "Spike, shut up and kiss me."

            And he did.

The End 

I've got a sequel in the works now. Should have the first chapter posted soon.


End file.
